It's Not Easy Being Green
by Samuri Rastafarian
Summary: And not just in Beast Boy's case.


And now I give you a brand new story! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you have Even Superheroes Need Help.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did it wouldn't have been cancelled, and work would be a foreign concept to me.

**It's Not Easy Being Green**

**Chapter One**

**A Bad First Impression**

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Raven and Starfire were doing their daily meditation, having retreated to Raven's room to do so. Robin was having a severe hunger pain, and was sitting by the phone to order lunch for everyone. He was still trying to decide wether he should get Chinese or pizza. As for Cyborg and Beast Boy? They had got a brand new game for their new Gamestation 180, a game called 'Dead Falling.' While the story was basically a Dawn of The Dead rehash, the game itself was a lot of fun. Cyborg had taken a liking to bashing in zombie heads with a set of dumbbells, while Beast Boy was still trying to figure out what to do with the cooking oil and the giant teddy bear. However the game was only single player, so they swapped turns on who got to play.

"Booya!" exclaimed Cyborg as he used a chainsaw to reduce a horde of zombies into red jello. "Another wave of undead turned fertilizer; that makes over 1500 zombies killed, and 500 PP bonus points! Just a few more and Starfire's score is as a good as beaten!" He then handed the controller over to Beast Boy. "You're turn."

Beast Boy eagerly snatched the controller from Cyborg, quickly selecting the sub machine gun and laying waste to a bunch of zombies crowding around a toy store.

"Dude!" BB happily said as he played, taking out several undead by rolling a bowling ball at them. "This game totally rules! It's fun to play, there all kinds of weapons to use, the graphics are awesome, and to cherry top it all off the main character is _hot!_ I'd barricade myself in a mall with her any day."

"I think you're getting yourself a little _too_ involved with miss Francis East, BB," Cyborg joked, standing up and giving a stretch. "You just keep smashing undead heads, I'll get a soda. Bout time old Cy wet his whistle. Oh, and try not to stare at Francis' cleavage; that's how you got eaten on your last turn, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." said Beast Boy. "I still can't believe Starfire of all people has the highest score on this. I mean, 3000 zombies killed? Man, talk about crazy! And weird! And messed up! And...and...uh, what's the word...metallic?"

"Ironic?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's it." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg then headed toward the kitchen to fetch himself a drink. Robin was sitting at the table talking on his cell phone, having finally decided on neither pizza nor Chinese, but sandwiches at Dr. Cheese Steak Deli. They had eaten there enough that he knew what everyone would want.

"You hungry Cy?" asked Robin as he listened to the ring tone. "I'm getting us all some sandwiches."

"Hungry?" Cyborg asked as he reached in the refrigerator for a soda. "I'm so hungry my upper intestine's eating up what's left of my lower intestine."

"Good," said Robin. "Because I'm ordering enough food to feed a small army."

He ordered himself a turkey and Swiss sandwich, no mayo, Cyborg the meat lovers supreme, Starfire and Raven the chicken teriyaki on soft rolls, and Beast Boy the vegetarian wrap, no cheese. And of course the usual side orders of chicken wings, extra hot, a pint of potato salad, a garden salad, and spring rolls; lots and lots of spring rolls.

An ordinary day indeed.

But of course all things, especially those good, must come to an end.

The blaring sound of the all-too familiar alarm sounded throughout the tower, activating the hall monitor. Much to Beast Boy's dismay the game was automatically shut off.

"Man," groaned Cyborg. "This is the only thing I hate about being a hero; villains always seem to strike every time you just got settled down!"

Within moments Starfire and Raven hastily entered the room, awaiting the information on what the situation was. Robin observed the monitor, in which a map showing the jump City National Bank being robbed by the HIVE 5. Security cameras from the bank feeding into the tower showed that they had taken hostages as well. Needless to say, the Titans had to act fast.

"Okay Titans," said Robin as he looked back at his team. "Here's the plan. We get over there as fast as we can and see what they want. We can't do anything rash or the HIVE may hurt one of the hostages, or worse. Be on your guard and be ready for anything. Titans, go!"

After those words, the Titans headed for their assigned stations. Cyborg and Raven took the T-Car, Robin mounted his bike, and Starfire and Beast Boy took to the air. They wasted no time, heading straight for the bank.

Little did they know, the HIVE 5 were waiting for them inside the bank itself. Under the orders of Madame Rouge, they had set up a trap for the Titans. They had brought reinforcements as well. In addition to the usual group of Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and See-More, they had also brought Adonis, Cinder Block, Fang, XL-Terrestrial, and Angel. They were setting a trap for the Titans, in an attempt to off them once and for all...or at least they were trying to. With Jinx and Gizmo being the only ones there capable of complex thought, the rest had no idea what exactly they were supposed to do.

"Okay..." Jinx said in an exasperated tone, rubbing her temples as everyone save for Gizmo and Mammoth stood before her. "I'm going to explain this one more time, and as simple as I can. You guys set the bombs up at the entrance for the Titans, and set them so they go off when the door opens."

See-More raised his hand.

"...Yes?" Jinx was almost afraid to have asked.

"Uh..." See-More stammered. "Wouldn't that, uh...y'know, bring the building down?"

"I think that there's the idea," said Billy Numerous.

"Yes!" said Jinx, feeling somewhat relieved. "That _is_ the idea!"

"Yes siree!" said Billy again. "We gonna go an' block the way so they can't get in!"

"No!" Jinx exclaimed, ready to rip her hair out. "That's it, I've had it! Forget the plan! Just wait for the Titans to get here and kick the living crap out of them when they come, alright?"

"Okey dokey!" said Numerous as he duplicated himself about 50 times over, the rest of the team assembling near the entrance or watching the hostages.

"Now you're speaking my language!" said See-More.

Their hostages mostly consisted of some random people they pulled off the street, though some were actually in the Bank when the HIVE took control of it. Billy's duplicates were setting up the explosives, but not arming them yet. Doing so would be nothing short of suicidal. The rest of the HIVE stood guard, keeping an eye on the hostages. Jinx, her head hurting from explaining the plan so many times she lost count, stood in the foyer, leaning against the receptionist's desk. She then began to into one of her mind slumps, thinking of previous adventures. Thanks to events of late, she had began to question where exactly her loyalties lie. Her meeting with her idol, Madame Rouge, was about as far from what she imagined as one could get. Rouge talked to her as if she were just a piece of trash, and bossed her around like she was her own personal lackey. Suffice to say, Jinx was wondering if putting up with that kind of abuse was worth it.

"_Jinx? Are you there? Report now!"_

Speak of the devil.

Jinx picked up her communicator with a sour look on her face, taking it to a spot where nobody could hear her.

"Yes, Madame Rouge?" Jinx said in a dry voice.

"_Have the Titans arrived yet?"_ came Rouge's voice. _"I am growing very impatient!"_

"No, they're not here yet." Jinx dead panned. "Besides, we had to change the plan, so even if they were here we'd just have to fight them anyway."

"_What?"_ Rouge barked over the communicator. _"Why are you not following the plan as instructed? Are you so dense that you can't even follow simple orders?"_

"No," said Jinx. "But the rest of the HIVE might be."

Meanwhile, Mammoth was beginning to grow restless.

"Man, when are they gonna get here?" he said, flexing his arms and tensing his chest. "I'm itchin' to pound some skulls right now!"

"Relax, crud muncher!" Gizmo spat, standing up on his mechanical spider-legs. "They'll be here soon enough!"

"_If you want to fight them so bad then why don't you just let us go?"_ came a man's voice from among the hostages.

"Who said that?" Mammoth barked as he looked at the hostages. "Whoever said that better fess up right now!"

The crowd slowly parted, as a man made his way through. He was an ordinary looking man, nothing distinguishing or recognizable. He was of average height and build, with black hair and Caucasian skin. He wore simple black shoes, blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black wind breaker jacket.

"Hooooooooooo-weee!" Billy said as he ran up to the man. "Look at this here lily-livered pencil neck! He probably never left a desk his whole life! This is just too good here!"

See-More then came up to the man. "Yeah, look at 'em!" he said. "Probably can't even bench 100 pounds."

"Neither can you." said Mammoth.

"Look," the man said, holding his hands up and keeping his voice calm. "I don't want any trouble from anyone, but I'd just assume we leave out the back door. Come on, you don't need us here. Just let us go and..."

A swift punch from Numerous collided with the man's jaw before he could finish was he was saying, in which he fell to the ground. Billy then duplicated himself into five, and proceeded to kick the man while he was helpless on the ground. The rest of the Hive, with the exception of Jinx, watched with vague amusement. The man curled up into a fetal position, taking the punishment and giving off a few grunts and groans of pain.

"Ain't no fancy pants yank gonna tell Billy Numerous what to do!"

After a few minutes of the assault, he finally stopped and reverted back to his normal form.

"Yee-haw!" Billy yelled as he padded See-More on the back. "I ain't had that much fun in a long ol' time! Maybe I oughta try that on ol' Iron Butt when them Titans get on here."

"Yeah," said See-More as he gave off his annoying laugh. "Sure was cool. Now I just can't wait for them to get here even more! I mean where's the fun in blowing them up? After all, EYE just don't SEE it!"

"Oh," said Jinx as she emerged from her talk with Rouge, her voice filled with disgust. "So _now_ you get the plan! I swear, if only you had gained brain cells for every time you made some stupid eye joke!"

"Will all you skuzz-buckets shut up already?" Gizmo wailed. "Your voices are seriously ticking me off!"

"Uh..." said Angel as she observed the man Billy just pummeled. "Is that guy alright?"

The rest of the HIVE, Billy included, all looked at the man whom Angel referred to. He was on his knees and elbows, panting heavily as sweat poured off his face. His breathing became increasingly erratic, and his fingers clawed into the carpeted floor. His head hung low, his face not visible to those around him. From the sounds of his grunting, he must have been gritting his teeth.

"Aw, wass'a matter there, fancy pants?" Billy taunted. "I didn't go an' break a few bones now, did I?"

The man panted a few more times before he answered.

"You're making me angry..." he said, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"And your point is?" said See-More crossing his arms and smiling.

Then to their surprise, the man stood up at an astounding speed. His arms reached out and grabbed both Billy Numerous and See-More by their shirts, hoisting them a good four feet off the ground and holding them up in the air. They, as well as everyone in that building, were completely awestruck at this seemingly frail man's sudden showing of strength. As they looked the man in the face, which was contorted with pure, raw anger, they witnessed an eerie sight. The pupils in his eyes began to vanish away, and parts of his skin around his nose, eyes, and lips began to turn a tint of green.

"You won't like me when I'm angry."

**End Chapter One**

Sorry for the cliffy here guys, but more is to come. That I can promise. I'm going to take a break from my Even Super Heroes Need Help fic and work on this for a bit. Take care, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
